The present disclosure relates generally to the field of computers and more particularly to cooling of computer components.
Direct access storage devices (DASDs) are increasing in power and as a result are emitting more electromagnetic interference. In order to pass electromagnetic compatibility these DASDs require additional protection which drastically decreases airflow to the DASDs.